Heating ducts can and can't be good hideing places
by ShirleyTemple1932
Summary: the Sru has a annual hide and seek and team on hides somewhere that echos and SAM HAS A COLD what could happen read and see


**I have been working hard o this story it was so much fun to write please review-** **Shirleytemple1932**

Heating ducts can and can't be good hiding places

Sam got out of his car , he sneezed ugg today was not his day.

Sam felt horrible and had barely got any sleep last night so he wasn't that excited for the annual seek and hide or was it hide and seek he wasn't sure.

Last year it had been a tie and Sam wondered if that was just because they couldn't decide which team won without the losing team killing the winning team.

Sam had asked Spike about it once, apparently it was a tie a lot.

Mostly Spike's reasoning for the ties was that team two was in it to win, they aren't entirely happy being second to team one or compared to them actually, team three was just playing for friendly completion and team four just liked the strategy and the entertainment.

Sam sighed and walked into the building, after quickly mumbling hello to Winnie made his way to the locker room which was thankfully empty.

Sam wasn't ready to see the team yet and he hoped they wouldn't notice that he was sick because that was when they got a little especially Wordy, Ed and Greg and then you also felt the urge to look over your shoulder a lot.

What they did if you say sneezed when they were near or over comms if th**[I have always wondered** **at would sound weird because they can hear each other over themShirleytemple1932]** Wordy would become a hovering mother hen, Greg would watch you with these concerned eyes debating on sending you home, Spike would just be his happy enthhastic self and notice your mood, Jules did well he wasn't exactly sure, Ed would follow you and do Ed type stuff and act at bit like Greg does and Winnie would just listen and scurry off to report to Ed or Greg.

What Sam usually does is just keep the information in the back of his head.

Sam changed into his uniform and sat down on the bench to lace up his boots then he leaned his head onto the cool metal of his locker it felt nice on his warm forehead.

Sam heard footsteps approaching and jerked his head up.

Hey Sam Spike greeted him looks like we're the only ones their still waiting for Spike said stripping out of his street clothes and into his uniform.

Yah better get going Sam said quietly getting up and walking away.

Spike frowned that was weird he thought lacing his boots

All of the teams were told their instructions of the rules not that they were broken much but loopholes were found by some of the sore losers every year.

Team three was found squished together in a very very small cleaning closet.

It took them quite awhile to recover from that.

Team two was found in the rafters of one of the garages .

But you can't really hide from heat signature devices without giving yourself away.

Team four was found in empty storage crates in the storage room, not one of their best hideing places this year.

Team one managed to avoid all this by crawling into the heating ducts so that heat signature devices would be useless or at least at bit scrambled.

Team one was outside the entrance to the heating duct Ed was telling them the plan all the way down to how they would crawl and the order of entering.

Ed this is just for fun isn't it Spike asked

We play to win officer Scarlatti we play to win Ed replied

So they boosted each other up into the heating duct in this order Ed, Wordy, Sam, Spike and Jules**.[ so you have a visual for later- st1932]**

Team one was crwling through the heating duct when Wordy broke the silence.

I bet Lew is probably laughing at us right now for taking the Heating duct highway Wordy said

Your probaley right Sam said thinking back to that call where Wordy had to crawl through the heating ducts in that store to get the ear bud to the kid so he could talk down his best friend.

Spike was remembering that call too how Lew had laughed from in the truck telling Wordy that he was taking the heating duct highway.

Always had our backs Wordy said remembering how he hadn't gotten lost thanks to Lew.

Sam could feel the ferious tickle in his nose he had to sneeze but he knew he couldn't because

Ed would never forgive him

I might jerk and kick spike possibly causing the domino effect

I'll never live this down and they won't let me forget it either

It might echo and then we're dead

And last Sam really had to sneeze

Hchoooooooooooooo

THANKS A LOT BRADDOCK, NOW THEY REALLY KNOW WHERE WE ARE Ed shouted

Wordy the voice of reason shouted HOW COULD THEY NOT IT ECHOS LIKE HECK IN HERE

IT DOES WELL THEN GREG WE WINNING?

Ed's voice echoed clearly through the building but loudest in the briefing room which they had unknowingly crawled towards.

Greg put his face in his hands and hid a smile yep that was his team.

The other sergeants were biting their lips to keep from bursting out laughing they wanted to see how far this went.

Even commander Holleran was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

Winnie had been takeing a sip of her coffee at that precise moment and nearly spit it on her computer.

Never a dull day with Team one around another dispatcher said grinning

Sam did end up kicking Spike a little when he sneezed.

Now it makes sense Spike thought thinking of Sam's strange behavior.

Guys this grate is really Jules said interrupting Spike's train of thought

How loose Ed asked

Just bang on it Spike told her

Jules banged her feet on the grate.

The grate fell to the ground on the briefing room floor leaving Jules dangling out of the duct by her hands.

I'M GONNA KILL YOU SPIKE she screamed

Spike reached down to pull her up, wait I have to grab the grate Jules said

Spike stretched his arms as far as he could so that Jules who was hanging from Spike's hands could reach the grate.

Except gravity had other plans

Jules landed on her hands and Spike kinda did a flip and landed on his but on the floor.

That was whenthey realized where they were.

The sergeants and commander Holleran were a little stunned from their sudden entrance.

Surprise Jules said weakly

Suddenly Ed's voice was heard Hey it slants here like a slide.

Keep moving Wordy said

But it slants Ed complained

So pretend it's a slide then Sam said

I'm not gon- Ed was cut off mid sentence by Wordy shoving him down the slant

Wordy followed after him then Sam swallowed another sneeze didn't need a repeat of before and followed after.

Ed banged his knee on the duct howled in pain muttering bloody murder for Wordy

Ed your supposed to yell Wheee, where on a slide remember wordy yelled

Wordsworth I'm getting your head checked was Ed's reply

The slant stopped and they climbed out.

They were in the garage where they were welcomed by all the sergeants, teams and holleran they were all grinning like drunk Cheshire Cats.

Who won? Team two asked Holleran

I've conclude that none of you one won because you where all found or heard in team one's case.

Holleran smiled at the last part team one certainaly made life interesting for him.

Which made him remember April fool's day Holleran shuddered worst day ever he hid in his office where it was safe all day.

But this was the best annual hide and seek yet

THE END

**Hope you liked it**


End file.
